Should have seen it coming
by kurenohikari
Summary: John, Bobby, Dean and Rufus are ready to fight against the vampires and get the Colt, so they can defend Sam when the demons come for her. But what will some unresolved tension between Bobby and John cause the failure of the plan? *Sequel to: Looking through peeping eyes*.
1. One-shot

"John..." started speaking Bobby.

We were at his house at the moment, all of us, Rufus, Dean, him and me. This was going to be our home base for the operation to retrieve the Colt from the cold hands of those fucking vampires. But right now both of us were the only ones in the room, sitting on the sofa with a cold glass of whiskey on our hands. Rufus was calling Ellen, to check out on her and her daughter, Jo. While, Dean was on the phone talking with Sam, making sure she and the baby were alright.

 _Good boy, always putting family first. Just like I've taught you._ I thought prideful. _And who would have thought that Ellen would end up with Rufus? I always thought that she had a thing with Bobby ever since her husband died, and that the feeling were mutual._ My expression grimed at the memory of William and how he died on my watch, I never meant for that to happen but the hunting business could be a dangerous one. _However, no matter how mean it sounds I am glad that Bobby and Ellen didn't end up together._

Even if the damn prideful old man didn't want to show it, even less admit it, I knew that he was feeling guilty for hiding so much from me. For lying to me about my children's whereabouts and taking guardianship of my daughter so she could marry her brother. On the other hand, he has also been the one that dragged my ass back from bars when I was drunk as hell. The one that supported my fits of anger, the one that always lend me an ear whenever I needed to just curse the world of how unfair life was.

That's why I didn't held any grudges against this old drunk and prideful man that is my best friend. That and because I think that I've been developing feeling for Bobby. Now that was scary. I could stand against demons and monsters without breaking a sweat, but when it comes to matters of the heart I was a total failure.

 _Should have seen me during my first days with Mary, I was a complete idiot. She had to always take charge of the situation, or everything would end up horrendous._ I thought amused. _And when she... when she died I took on the path of revenge and didn't even care of my children, of Mary's legacy!_

So now believing that I have feelings for Bobby terrifies me. First, because I feel like I am betraying Mary by loving someone else. And second, because if I couldn't take care of my own children's need, how was I supposed to take care of Bobby's?

"I get it Bobby, and I am not angry at all" I cut him off and sighed deeply "I should be thanking you for helping them to be happy and protecting them while I wasn't able to".

"Don't mention it" he chuckled "I consider them...".

"As your own children?" I interrupted him with a slight smirk at his discomfort, surely thinking that he had passed a line "Good, because you are like a second parent for them. They needed a figure mother for a long time, I'm happy they found it in you" the words left my mouth before I could stop them, but didn't show any sign of surprise because I didn't want to embarrass myself even more.

Glancing at him from the corner of my eye I wasn't surprise to see him scowling, but yes that he was blushing like Christmas lights "Shut it Winchester!" he snapped at me, making me laugh.

A laugh that was cut off short at my son's yell: "What do you mean by she is in hospital?!" I jumped off the couch and ran towards where he was, Bobby following me "That she is what?!" I yelled shocked "I... I get it. Pass me back with Sam, now" he ordered "Hey, baby girl" I smiled at the pet name, but frowned at the watery smile of my son. I looked at Bobby, we were both thinking the same thing: 'What the hell is going on here?' "I know Sammy, I am so happy. Don't worry little girl, I'll be home soon and never leave your side... I'll never leave my family behind again. I promise you, Sammy" with that said he ended up the call.

"What was that?" demanded to know Rufus, I was so concentrated on the well being of my daughter that I didn't notice him coming.

 _So, it's true what they say about us Winchesters._ I thought with a bittersweet small smirk. _When it comes to family we become blind and weak. But it's our greatest strength as well._

"Sammy fainted during a lecture, Jess and Brady took her to hospital" we all looked at him shocked at the confession and worried for my daughter "It seems like she hasn't been eating enough".

"That's bullshit, she eats all the nutrients that two persons need" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yes, she does. And that's what is wrong" Dean replied "She needs to eat for four people. She is having triplets!" he announced, with glassy eyes and a huge proud smile.

"That's my son!" I said proudly once I snapped out of my shock, and gave him a big hug "Then we must wrap this up fast, so we can get all back to Palo Alto and celebrate this amazing news".

"That we must do, my friend" commented Rufus, taking his turn to hug Dean after Bobby "Now, Ellen told me that some hunters were heading here to hunt our vampires. It seems like their behavior has been attracting some attention, we need to move fats before they arrive".

"Ok, then we better get going" I stated and everyone followed me out. Bobby and Rufus got on Bobby's pickup truck, and Dean drove with me "Why didn't you bring the Impala?" I asked him while I was driving "After all, you never leave without your baby".

"The Impala has enough blood and death, I don't want to add more. Especially not when...".

"When you and Sam are expecting" I cut him off with a small smile "I am proud of you, son. You already are a better son than I ever was".

"That's not true dad" he replied with a frown "You were always there when it counted, like that time in New York".

I laughed at the memory but I scowled "Wait until you are a father and your son or daughter try pull something as stupid as you did that time, then we'll see who will be laughing" I warned him, enjoying how I cut his laugh short and an expression of concern took over his face. Taking pity on him I assured him: "Don't worry, you'll have Sam to help you out".

"I have, what about you?" I grunted confused at his question "When will you confess to Bobby?" it took all in me not to get off the road by how surprised I was "We both know about your feelings dad".

"Sammy too?" I groaned uncomfortably.

"Yes, Sammy as well" he smiled comfortingly at me "Don't worry, we don't care who you fall in love with dad. We still love you, and Bobby is already like a second father to us" he assured me.

"I... thank you, son" I told him with a grateful but uncomfortable smile. I still wasn't very used to this chick talks as Dean always like to call them "We are here" I announced with a serious expression. We got off the car and waited for Rufus and Bobby, when they got there I began giving out orders "We'll split up, Rufus and Dean will go through the right, you'll be in charge of taking care of the hostages. Bobby and I will go through the left, and try to find the damn gun. No one makes a move to attack, we need at least one vampire alive so they can give us the information we need to find the Colt. Ok?".

"Yes" they all replied and did what I asked for.

Everything was going as planned. The kidnapped woman was set free, Bobby and I found the Colt between a pile of thing that the vampires stole and no sign of the monsters. It was everything very perfect to be true... Until, I saw a vampire ready to attack Bobby. Instantly I jumped between them aiming my gun and ready to shoot, but he was faster and got his fangs in my neck before I was able to make him swallow a bullet. I heard some screaming and the sound of a gunshot ringing, after that everything went black.

I woke up later on a hospital bed with Bobby sitting next to me on a plastic chair. I took my time to contemplate his complexion, taking advantage that he was sleeping. As my luck is so good, he wasn't sleeping just resting his eyes.

"Will you stop staring at me as some creep?" he grunted annoyed, opening his eyes slowly so he could glare angrily at me "Do that again and I'll kill you myself, are we clear Winchester? I don't need a hero in a shining armor, I am no damsel in distress".

"Well, sorry for saving the life of my best friend" I replied annoyed at his attitude.

 _What the hell is his problem? I just saved his life!_ I thought angrily and a bit disappointed, I kind of hoped that this would have gained me some points in favor with him.

"I don't want my best friend to die either, you asshole!" he snapped back at me "I... I can't lose you... not because of me... especially because of my fault...".

"Hey, it's not your fault Bobby" I told him "What I do is my own business".

"Not when you are jumping between me and a vampire, John!" he replied angrily "What would have I done if I had lost you?".

"Keep on living your life and taking care of my children" I answered simply "We are hunters Bobby, losing a friend is something common in our daily routines".

"I can't do that again... not after Karen..." he cut himself off after pronouncing his late wife's name, but it was already too late. I understood the meaning of those words, after all I felt the same way "John I...".

"Just keep quiet and come here Bobby" I replied with a small smile.

When he got closer I put a hand at the back of his neck and dragged him down to meet my lips. He was a bit shocked at first, frozen in surprise, but then he began reciprocating the kiss. We only broke apart when we heard clapping coming from the room's door.

"It took you your sweet time" commented my son with a relived smile "I'm glad you are ok dad".

"Quite ok if you ask me" joked Rufus making us all laugh.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I demanded to know.

"Not much" replied my son "The usual really, we chopped some vampires's head off and got you to hospital".

"The Colt...".

"We've got it" interrupted me Bobby "Now we just need you to fully recover and we can get back to Palo Alto to celebrate and defend Sam".

"Good" I replied with a small smile, life was good.


	2. Sequel!

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _This work has a sequel, it's name is: Too good to be true._**

 ** _I hope you'll enjoy it as well._**

 ** _XOXOKURENOHIKARI:)_**


End file.
